Keeping a Promise
by Cattra1992
Summary: Everyone thinks that Catherine has only been to Hogwarts once but that's not true, this would be her second time. Her first time would be with Harry's father and now its with Harry and his friends. But she does not remember her first time being there.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story on here so yeah, opinions are great I would like to know is people like what I write or not so please write what you think.

Remus L./OC

Summary: Everyone thinks that Catherine only been to Hogwats once but that's not the case, this is her second time there. First with Harry's parents and now with Harry and his friends. The catch is, she does not remember being there once before. Now its her third year and her new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is some how getting her to remember things and she doesn't understand how. As the year goes the truth about everything begins to unravel. Hidden truths come to light.

Appearance: Long mid-back white hair, sky blue eyes, 5'7, slim figure, and claws instead of regular nails.

Powers: She can create light from the palm of her hands and she and control fire.

'Thoughts' "Talking"

A/N: Sorry if I don't go by the book all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Catherine.

Prologue

Catherine's POV

Waking up in a castle with no memory what's so ever, I had no idea where I was or who I am. But thankfully I was not alone, a man name Albus Dumbledore he is the head master of the castle, which apparently is a school for young witches and wizards. Like any other school, it prepares people for the future. He said I could attend here if I wanted to, I said yes without hesitation figuring that I would probably need to any ways. He took me to Diagon Alley to get the supplies that I needed, I gotten everything but a wand and he took me to Olivander's. I got my wand on the first try, eleven-inch dark wood dragon fang. Something that Olivander said "its happy to be back with its owner." What he said still confess me today but I know that some day that I will understand what he meant. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever regret coming to Hogwarts and the answer is still no, the last two year were pretty interesting and I wonder what this year will bring. Dumbledore fond me an apartment in Diagon Alley, so I can stay there instead of staying at the castle all the time.

These past two year have brought little answer of who I am and its better than nothing at all, for one thing I fond out that I am not human, in fact I'm a white tiger demon. I wanted to keep that a secret but some how that didn't turn out the way I wanted to, now everyone knows that would be the one thing I dread about coming but I know I can handle it.

A/N: sorry if it's really short I will get the next chapter up soon. Have a nice day.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took a while to get this up school it murder so yeah. Please review and remember say what you want. Hope you enjoy it.

Remus L./OC

Summary: Everyone thinks that Catherine only been to Hogwats once but that's not the case, this is her second time there. First with Harry's parents and now with Harry and his friends. The catch is, she does not remember being there once before. Now its her third year and her new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is some how getting her to remember things and she doesn't understand how. As the year goes the truth about everything begins to unravel. Hidden truths come to light.

Appearance: Long mid-back white hair, sky blue eyes, 5'7, slim figure, and claws instead of regular nails.

Powers: She can create light from the palm of her hands and she and control fire.

'Thoughts' "Talking"

A/N: Sorry if I don't go by the book all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Catherine.

Train to Hogwarts

Catherine's POV

Looking for a compartment is not easy to do, so I ventured to the last compartment and to my luck my friends Harry Ron and Hermione are there. But someone is also there as well, his shaggy sandy hair was in his hung over his face. He seem to be sleeping so there was no point in bothering him, but I swear I feel like I know him from some where. I shook my head and the door to say hi to the others.

The three of them looked up the moment I open the door and they smiled brightly. "Hey Catherine, how was your summer?" Hermione asked. I smiled "aw you know boring as always Hermione." We all laughed for a good minute while I put my stuff next to Ron's luggage on the rack and sat down between Ron and the man. I looked at all of them and asked "So is he the new Defence of the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione nodded and said that his name is Professor R. J. Lupin. I nodded my head and got a better look at him now that I was closer. I notice the scar more than any thing, I felt a pang of concern looking at him and thats what made me confused and the feeling that I know him from some where just confuses me even more.

'Why do I feel concern about his scars? Why do I feel like I know him? Who is he? Looks like I need to talk to Dumbledore when I get to Hogwarts.' I turned and look at Harry and realized something was wrong, "Harry what going on?" He looked at me and didn't say anything at first , "there isn't anything going on Cat." I chuckled, "Yeah right Harry, I know you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Now what is it?" He let out a sigh and started to tell me everything Blacks escape, the warning from Ron's dad and that right now he is hunting Harry. It was a lot to take in at the moment, the moment Harry mention Black I felt angry and betrayed but most of all I was worried about Harry Siruis Black is bad news, very bad news. "Harry don't worry about it, we're going to Hogwarts its the safest place in the world, plus he is going to have to get through me if he wants you so I wouldn't worry." Harry smiled and nodded and relaxed a little after that but only a little. We all sat in silence for a little while then for some reason the train stopped, "we can't be there already." After that was said the lights we out, thats when every one started to freak out, I remain calm knowing well that freaking out would not help with the situation at all. Not long after that Ron's little sister Ginny and Nevielle came into the compartment it was getting louder by the minute with everyone in there. I was starting to get pissed off with the noise level then out of no where "quit!" every one stopped. I turned around and notice that Professor Lupin was awake and not very happy about it either. Harry was the first to speak "hey Cat can you gives us a little light in here?" I nodded and started to concentrate, my palm started to glow and then finally there was a small orb of white light was in my hand it maybe small but it was bright enough to let everyone see around them. I turned to the professor, "Professor Lupin, do you have any idea of whats going on?" He looked at me for a moment and nodded, " the demintors are searching the train."

I nodded my head and remember Dumbledore telling me this in the letter he sent me along with my school list for this year. Then I notice something move in front of the compartment, the room went cold and I felt as if something was draining me, the compartment door slide open and the creature seem to hover above the ground and it was completely covered in black robes. It seemed to be looking at Harry, I stood up and stand in front of Harry and made the orb in my hand grow brighter, "Siruis Black is not here." It didn't seem to hear me, at first it just hovered where it was then the next thing I knew I felt something cold and dead wrap around my neck and I was lifted off the floor. The light in my palm went out and then I saw another light, I was quickly dropped and then before I blacked out I heard "please be okay." And then there was darkness.

"hey guys I think she is waking up, Cathrine?" I open my eyes and slowly sat up and Harry help me back into the seat, "thanks Harry." He nodded his head and then I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and see Professor Lupin. "Are you alright?" He looked really concern I made a small smile and nodded, he still looked concern but he also looked a little relived that I was alright. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a large chocolate bar and broke it into pieces and gave some to everyone, "here eat this it will make you feel better." I took a bite and did feel a lot better, "thank you." He gave a short nodded and said, "now if you excuse me I must speak with the driver" and with that he left the compartment. I turned to the others, "okay what happen" they all look at each other and then Hermione spoke, "well that thing, the demintor it grabbed you by the throat and lifted you off the floor. When it did the light in your palm went out then Professor Lupin took his wand out and mutter something and a light came out, the demintor dropped you and went away. He was really worried, he won't let any of us near you until he knew for sure that you were going to be okay." I was confused, there were so many questions were going through my head I didn't even know where to began, but now I know that I really need to talk to Dumbledore. I only nodded and starred out the window and not long after that I fell asleep.

A/N: sorry if it's short I will get the next chapter up soon. Have a nice day.


	3. The Start of the Year

A/N: Hey everyone here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it, opinions are great I would like to know is people like what I write or not so please write what you think.

Remus L./OC

Summary: Everyone thinks that Catherine only been to Hogwarts once but that's not the case, this is her second time there. First with Harry's parents and now with Harry and his friends. The catch is, she does not remember being there once before. Now its her third year and her new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is some how getting her to remember things and she doesn't understand how. As the year goes the truth about everything begins to unravel. Hidden truths come to light.

Appearance: Long mid-back white hair, sky blue eyes, 5'7, slim figure, and claws instead of regular nails.

Powers: She can create light from the palm of her hands and she and control fire.

'Thoughts' "Talking"

A/N: Sorry if I don't go by the book all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Catherine.

The Start of the Year

Dream

I am walking down the hallway, going to the Great Hall for dinner when I hear someone calling my name, I turn around and see four boys. One was short very timid looking like someone was going to jump out any minute and hex him but to be honest he was rather rat looking. The one next to him had messy black hair and wearing glasses he had one of those smiles that tells you that he was up to something or that he already done it. The other one had long black hair he always seem to have a mischief look on his face along with a charm that all girls seem to fall for. And lastly this boy has sort of long shaggy sandy brown hair, blue eyes and a tired expression that always seem to be on his face. I smiled "Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. What are you all up to now huh? Picking on Severus again?" They all had that fake hurt look on their faces then Padfoot spoke, "I'm hurt Cat. Why would you always assume that we good gentlemen are up to something?" I just laughed, "because I know you all too well and besides you guys always have something up your sleeve." Now we were all laughing when we finally stopped laughing to caught our breath, we all went straight to the Great Hall for dinner after that.

Dream end

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, I open my eyes and see Professor Lupin standing in front of me. "We're here." I nodded and stood up, got my bags and follow him off the train. Once I got off the train I hear Hagrid yell, "Cat are you alright?" I smile and wave to him and went to the carriages, I saw Harry Ron and Hermione but they were not alone it was Malfoy and his goons. I didn't need to hear need to hear what they were saying to know it was probably the same crap they have been saying for the past two years. I walk past Professor Lupin to get to the others when I was close enough i quickly asked, "you got a problem with something Malfoy or do you enjoy being a git?" He turned around and looked at me with a smirk on his face and replied, "Why no, not a problem at all demon, I was just saying that it was pretty pathetic that you fainted in front of a demintor thats all. I mean come on, its bad enough that who ever your father was abandoned you and left you with no memory whats so ever and. He probably couldn't stand your existence, I mean think about it if you had any family that cared about you al all. Wouldn't they try to find you? They probably left you because your so weak." At that point I was beyond pissed, I had my wand out and ready when "is there a problem here?" I turned my head slightly and saw that Professor Lupin was right behind me, I put my wand back in my pocket and heard Malfoy say that there wasn't and him and his goons left.

I staired at them as they left for a moment then I turned and looked at Professor Lupin again, he looked concern. "Are you okay?" I looked at him for a moment and turned my attention to the castle and only replied, "I'm fine" and started to walk away I felt him grab my arm to stop me I turned and looked at him waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "What that boy said to you is not true Cathrine. What you did took a lot of courage to do, don't let them tell you any different." I made a small smile and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind and thank you I needed to hear that." He smiled, "Your welcome, now come on or we are going to miss the feast." I nodded and we climbed into the last carriage and headed towards the castle. The silence was kind of awkward but I didn't mind and besides for some reason being in his presence was quit calming.

I could tell that he was staring at me it was not that hard to notice then he finally broke the silence, "Cathrine may I ask you something?" I looked at him and said yes and waited for the same questions that every one has asked me but what he asked me took me completely off guard. "Cathrine have you ever been to Hogwarts before?" I didn't say anything at first, I couldn't figure out what to say then I just barely whispered, "I don't know, maybe. I mean it would explain how I learn everything so fast but that could be that I am simply a fast learner thats all." He just nodded his head and looked out the window that rest of the way, we reached the castle not long after that. The Professor went head of me so he wouldn't be late, I didn't mind being late I had to find a Professor before I went to eat. And that was when I saw Professor McGonagall, "excuse me Professor?" She turned around and saw me "oh my goodness Cathrine! Are you alright? Do you need to see poppy? " I shook my head, "no Professor I'm fine Professor Lupin, the new Defence of the Dark Arts Professor gave me some chocolate and I feel a lot better. I was hoping that you could ask Professor Dumbledore if I could speak to him after the feast is over please." She gave that well knowing smile and said that she would tell him for me. We both went into the Great Hall together. I sat next to Hermione and watch Professor McGonagall went to her set and started to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Once they finish he looked towards me and nodded I smiled and bowed my head in thanks. Harry Ron and Hermione didn't say much to me they knew I had a lot on my mind at the moment. But they filled me in on whats going on this year Hagrid is the new Professor Care for Magical Creatures , demintors are guarding the entrances of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden and this year we can go to Hogsmead.

I wasn't really hungry I had too much on my mind and at the moment all I wanted was the feast to be over with already. My mind wonder to Professor Lupin's question. 'Was I already hear before? If thats the case then all the Professors already knew who I am and they knew what I am, a demon. Now the question is how did I lose my memory in the first place.' My thoughts got interrupted when Hermione told me that the feast was over, I nodded and told her that I would be there later and that I had to talk to Dumbledore about something. She simply nodded her head and walked away, I stood up and walk towards the Professors. I could feel Professor Lupin staring at me, I ignored it and stopped in front of the Professor's table. I bowed slightly, "good evening Professor Dumbledore, thank you for letting me speak with you." I turn to the other Professors and bowed to them as well "and good evening to you professors I hope your summers were well." All of them smiled and bowed back even Snape which was a little surprising because like Harry, Snape didn't seem to like me that much. Professor Dumbledore spoke, "your quit welcome Cathrine, now lets go to my office so we can talk." I followed him out of the Great Hall to the stair case that went to his office, Dumbledore said blood pops and the gargoyle moved out of the way and we went up the stairs and into his office.

The moment he shut the door, "so Cathrine what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I didn't say anything at first but finally "Professor I want to ask you something and I would like the truth please." I watched him for a moment then he finally gave a small nod, gestured for me to sit down, and waited for me to continue. I sat down and let out a long sigh "Professor have I attended Hogwarts before?" He didn't say anything at first, he seem to be trying to find the right answer then finally he spoke, "yes Cathrine you have attended Hogwarts before and now you can guess why I wanted you to attend now. Now for the obvious question, why I didn't tell you or why the other professor didn't say anything well that is because we want you to remember your past on your own. And now the question is do you remember anything? "

I nodded, "its not much but I remember I was walking down to the Great Hall when I saw four boys I guess that they are my friends I felt like they were and I called them Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. I was asking them what they were up to and if they were bothering a boy name Severus. I'm guessing the names are nicknames not their real names but thats pretty much it." Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "thats good Cathrine I'm glad that you are getting your memories back. Now is there any other questions that you would like to ask?" I nodded, "I have one more its well do I know Professor Lupin sir? I feel like I know him from somewhere." He didn't say anything at first, he seemed to be deep in thought then finally he said, "Cathrine that is something that your going to have to figure on your own." I felt a little disappointed but I gave a slight nod and replied, "I understand Professor thank you, good night sir." I bowed and head for gryffindor tower my mind was racing, I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that I was going to run into someone until it was too late. I almost fell when a strong pair of arm caught me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I heard a chuckle "Its quit alright no harm done." I looked up and saw none other than Professor Lupin and that familiar feeling started to creep on me again. He let me go and I took a step back and notice the book on the floor I bent down to pick it up when my hand collided with his, thats when I caught his scent. 'Funny he smells sort like a wolf but that can't be right if he smells like that then that means he is a werewolf. Poor man he mustn't think likely of himself.' Without meaning to I barely whispered "wolf," the Professor completely froze I felt his eyes on my as quick as lighting. I looked up at him I could see everything, I saw the fear, the shame, and the sorrow more than anything. I picked up the book and laid it in his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze and whispered in his ear, "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me Professor." And with that I ran to Gryffindor Tower even more confused than before.

A/N: thanks for reading I will get the next chapter up soon. Have a nice day. Please Review


	4. A Ghost from the Past

A/N: Hey every one sorry for the delay I have been working on school work and along with baby sitting for both my brother and sister and they don't have internet. So yeah again I am really sorry, this is the forth chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Remus L./OC

Summary: Everyone thinks that Catherine only been to Hogwarts once but that's not the case, this is her second time there. First with Harry's parents and now with Harry and his friends. The catch is, she does not remember being there once before. Now its her third year and her new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is some how getting her to remember things and she doesn't understand how. As the year goes the truth about everything begins to unravel. Hidden truths come to light.

Appearance: Long mid-back white hair, sky blue eyes, 5'7, slim figure, and claws instead of regular nails.

Powers: She can create light from the palm of her hands and she and control fire.

'Thoughts' "Talking"

A/N: Sorry if I don't go by the book all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Catherine.

A Ghost from the Past

Remus POV

I just stood there in shock and watched her run to Gryffindor tower. 'Great, just great, it hasn't even been the first day yet and someone already knows what I am but she did say that she wouldn't tell anyone so I guess that's good.' From the moment I first saw the girl on the train I hope and prayed that she was my friend Cat. Dumbledore explain that there was a chance that it could be her but it was only a chance. I really wanted to hear what Severus thinks about all of this, he was as much of a friend to Cat as me and the others were. I silently walk to my office until, "Aw Remus, I was hoping I would run into you." I look up and saw Professor Dumbledore and Severus, "Professor Dumbledore, Severus what can I do for you?" Dumbledore replied, "I want to speak to you two. Is your office alright Remus?" I nodded my head and we continue walking to my office.

Once we were all inside I shut the door, "would either of you like some tea?" They both said no, "So Professor what did you wanted to speak to us about?" Dumbledore didn't say anything at first it seemed that he was trying to pick the right thing to say. "Well I brought you both here because a suspicion of mine has been confirmed tonight and that is about Miss Catherine. She is indeed the same Catherine that you two were in Hogwarts with. What she wanted to talk to me about after the feast was about if she every came to Hogwarts before I told her that she has and then she told me that she regained a memory it was about her and four boy and she called them Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. " When he finished talking he was staring right at me, I couldn't believe it, it was really her and now that I know i didn't know what to do I look at Severus he seem to feel the same. as me.

Before I could ask anything Dumbledore spoke again, "now I know what you two are thinking and right now I'm telling you not to do anything Catherine needs to remember on her own. Become her friends again I don't care but do not force her to remember. Understand?" We both nodded our heads and then Dumbledore spoke again, "now I'm going to leave you two to talk." With that he left neither of us spoke at first then I decided to say something, "Severus did you ever suspect that it was her?" He didn't say anything, he just stood up and started to leave but before he left, "I'll have the wolf's bane potion to you soon Lupin." And with that he was gone I let out a long sign and sat down in the chair by the fire place. 'Its really her' a small smile appeared on my face as I remember all the time me and Cat were together. 'I just hope she remembers me soon, pretending that I only know her as a student will be torture.' I let out another sign and went to my bed chamber and went to sleep.

Severus S. POV

I walked out of Lupin's office thinking of what he said 'of course I suspected it it was her every one that knew Catherine, suspected that it was her.' Her and Lily were the reasons why I became a spy for Dumbledore, I betrayed the Dark Lord for them. On the day Lily and Potter died everyone thought Catherine died as well that was until she reappeared in the castle with no memory of who or what she was. When I got to the dungeons I went to my chambers and locked the door. I sat down on my bed and open the small desk drawer that was next to it and pulled out a picture it was me, Catherine, and Lily smiling brightly by the lake.

I remember the day that me and Lily stopped being friends, Catherine fond me at that spot by the lake where we took this picture. She sat down next to me and didn't say anything at first all she did was pull me into a hug and whisper that she would always be my friend. I knew she was telling the truth she was still my friend even after she found out that I was a death eater. I put the picture back in my drawer, lay down and let sleep take over.

A/N: Again sorry it took so long for an update I hope you guys enjoyed it. Have a nice day. Please Review


End file.
